


A Moment in Time

by 1982MistaGuido2891



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Light Angst, Modern Era, Older Eren Yeager, POV Third Person, Prince Eren Yeager, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1982MistaGuido2891/pseuds/1982MistaGuido2891
Summary: Victoria was a normal college student until one winter night a strange man appeared out of thin air. What will happen when Victoria starts to uncover the mysterious past of this unknown individual known as Eren Yeager?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fan-fiction so I apologize if it isn't that great! I will try to improve my writing as I go on :)

Victoria shivered as she walked back from her class; her breath could be seen from the cold winter night. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her body, trying to not let any coldness seep into her warm fortress of clothing. _Tch. This is ridiculous, I should have never moved to the coldest city in this goddamn state_. Victoria grabbed her phone out of her back pocket to check the time. 8:54 pm. _The next time the professor keeps us late for class I swear I am leaving no matter what. No way he is keeping me thirty minutes later than when we are supposed to leave._ The bus stop that took Victoria back to her apartment was finally in her sight as she continued to walk. A wave of relief washed over her, knowing that she would finally be able to lay down in her bed and relax. She quickened her pace, wanting to sit down for a little bit before the bus finally came. 

The icy wind hit her face as she tilted her head back, it was a quiet and peaceful night. Victoria sighed, _I am so glad it's finally the weekend_. All she wanted to do at the moment was to cozy up in her warm bed, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Victoria checked the time again. 9:00 pm. Only ten more minutes until the bus arrives. _DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._ An icicle hanging from the roof of the bus stop was starting to melt. Victoria watched the icicle for a few moments more before turning back to look at the desolate streets, not a single soul in sight. Her leg started to bounce at a rhythmic pace, she checked her phone once more. 9:04 pm. 

The lonely nights on campus usually did not bother Victoria, after all, she was used to being all alone since childhood, however, she could not shake this uneasy feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. Her hand traveled down to her knee, trying to suppress the unwillingly bouncing leg. Another blast of cold air met Victoria's face, causing her to tense. _DRIP. DRIP. DRIP_. The water droplets continued to fall from the icicle, performing as if they were on a continuous loop. Victoria checked the time. 9:00 pm. She paused for a moment in confusion and checked the time on her phone again. 9:00 pm.

"What the fuck," Victoria managed to breathe out. She quickly stood up and looked around the area, making sure that someone wasn't playing some elaborate prank on her. _DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._ The drops from the icicle started to sound more like ticks on a metronome. Victoria bit her bottom lip and massaged her palm, she could feel her hands start to become clammy. A little hesitant, she checked her phone. 9:02 pm. _Okay I must just be hallucinating from tiredness. No way in hell did time reverse._ Victoria sat back down on the bench, taking a deep breath in the process. She rubbed eyes, then moved to massage her temples. _I must be crazy, I just need to go home and go to bed._ Victoria did not bother trying to stop her leg from shaking this time.

The sound of tires could be heard in the distance, Victoria opened her eyes to see the source of the sound, praying that the bus was running early today. Upon seeing that it was only a random vehicle she closed her eyes back and leaned her head against the plastic covering of the bus stop. Victoria listened as the sound of the approaching car got closer and closer. A singular snowflake landed on her nose, causing Victoria to scrunch her nose. _DRIP. DRIP. DRI-_. As the car passed Victoria, the sound of the tires stopped. Her eyes shot open. Victoria's knees gave out for a second when she stood up upon seeing the scenery around her. Not only did the car look as if it were paused in time, the snowflakes in the air were stationary, almost like she was staring at a painting in an art gallery. A shaky hand reached up and swatted at a few snowflakes, they moved a few inches before stopping in place. Victoria slowly walked over to the car, the driver was frozen with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding a phone. Victoria could only manage to whisper out a singular "what" before a lightning strike shot down only a few feet in front of her.

"Ah!" She jumped back and her hands shot up to her face, protecting her eyes from the sudden light. As she began to lower her arms, the moving car could be heard again and the snowflakes fell once more. Victoria's eyes darted back and forth. The scenery around her continued to move, as if they had never stopped in the first place. Her eyes shot towards where the lighting had hit, a slumped over silhouette was lying in the spot where it touched the ground.

Although hesitant at first, she slowly made her way to the figure. _Please don't be a dead body. Please don't be a dead body_. Victoria was now standing over the figure. The white snow surrounding the individual was beginning to stain red, blood was seeping out from under the cloak that was covering the lying person. _Oh. My. God._ Victoria quickly dropped to her knees to check on the person, she moved the cloak that was covering their body, uncovering a young man who appeared to be around twenty. The source of the blood was from a gash on his left arm. His clothes, which looked like something straight out of an 18th century film, were being turned a shade of red from the wound.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Victoria shook the man, hoping to get a response out of him. Nothing. His face was contorted in pain and his breathing was hard. Victoria fumbled for her phone. "I'm going to call for an ambulance, okay? Just hold on, I'm getting help." Just as Victoria was about to dial 911, a hand grabbed her wrist. She jolted in surprise and looked down at the man, who now had his eyes opened.

"Please...hide me...don't let them find me...I cannot be-", he doubled over in pain and took a ragged breath. His grip loosened on Victoria's wrist and his arm fell to the ground. Victoria placed her ear to his chest, she could still hear the rhythmic beat of his heart. _Whew, thank god he is still alive_. Unsure of what to do, Victoria took off her under jacket and wrapped it around the man's arm, in hopes to stop the bleeding if only a little bit. She carried him on her back to the bus stop to get him out of the snow and in a dry place.

Victoria took out her phone, 9:08 pm, she unlocked her phone and was getting ready to dial the police when the man's words rang through her head. _"Hide me." Hide you from what? "Don't let them find me." Don't let who find you?_ Victoria didn't have much time to debate these questions as the bus pulled up to the stop. Victoria looked over to the man who was passed out next to her, she let out a deep breath and placed him on her back once more, she made sure the cloak he was wearing covered his injury. The bus driver looked at her questionably as she walked up to swipe her ID.

"Sorry sir, he's had a lot to drink tonight." Victoria lied to the driver. He made an 'ah' face and went on with his business, letting her on the bus. She sat him in one of the seats and plopped down next to him. Victoria scratched her head. _What am I thinking? Bringing an unknown, injured man home with me_. She rolled her eyes at her own actions, shaking her head in the process.

Victoria stood up with the man on her back when they finally got to her stop; she thanked the bus driver on her way out and headed for her apartment. She practically collapsed in the entrance of her room.

"Of course the fucking elevator had to be out of service tonight, I swear this apartment keeps getting shittier by the minute." Victoria dragged the unconscious man and placed him on her couch. She stood there staring at him. "First things first. Take care of that wound on his arm." Victoria made her way to the bathroom where she kept her medical supplies.

"Lets see. Washcloth, ointment, bandage wrap, and.....nope, I guess that's all I have." Victoria hurried to the couch and began to treat the man. She took his cloak off and stared at his unusual clothing again. _What the hell is he wearing? Looks like some type of cosplay or something_. She began to take off his shirt, struggling along the way. Once his shirt was off, Victoria could see the gash more properly; luckily the cut wasn't too deep. She wiped the area down with a wet washcloth and applied the ointment to the cut, after wrapping his arm with the bandage Victoria wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Why does my wrapping look so different from the picture? WikiHow is such a liar, easy my ass." Victoria crouched down and scooted over to look closely at the man's face, she hadn't gotten a proper look at him yet. He had dark, brown hair and soft features, Victoria noticed his long bottom eyelashes. His cheeks were flushed red and he was panting. _Does he have a fever?_ Victoria took a wet washcloth and placed it on his forehead. The spare blankets in her closet had been taken out and draped over the man. Victoria took this time to throw her jacket and his shirt into the wash, hoping the blood wouldn't stain the garments. _Okay, now for me to get ready for bed_. Victoria closed the fridge in frustration.

"Why do I only have milk? Who just has milk in their fridge?" Victoria opened the pantry in disappointment. The only thing of substance she could find was a cup of instant noodles. _Alright this is just sad. I am going to the store tomorrow_. While waiting for the water to boil, Victoria started collecting valuables in her living room and placing them in her bedroom. The kitchen knives found their new home in her closet, except for one knife that Victoria placed under her pillow. _No way in hell am I getting robbed tonight._

 _WHIEEEEEE_. Victoria headed over to the kitchen upon hearing the kettle go off. She ate in silence, her only entertainment was watching the man sleeping on her couch, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. She kept replaying the events that transpired in her head. _Let's see....time reversed, time stopped, lightning struck down, he appeared out of nowhere with an injury, he is supposedly hiding from someone or something, and I brought this mysterious man back to my apartment....where I live alone._ Victoria nodded her head as if in agreement with something.

"I can already see the headlines now, 'Female college student murdered in her apartment complex'. I better not regret this." She stared at the man. _Please don't attack me in my sleep_. Victoria took one last glance at his face. _Maybe he'll just leave when he wakes up._ After changing into her pajamas, Victoria locked her bedroom door and pushed her dresser to block the entrance. A yawn escaped her lips as she made contact with her bed. _When I wake up, I will not be robbed, there will be no man on my couch, and everything will go back to normal_. Victoria repeated these thoughts as she started to doze off into a deep sleep.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

“Victoria!”, a man called out. “Victoria, where the fuck are you?” She could hear his footsteps start to come up the stairs. A single tear fell from her eye.  _ Please. No more.  _ The door handle to her room started to jiggle, the banging came a second after. “Victoria I know you are in here! Get out this instant!” Victoria hugged her knees against her chest and prayed to any known entity out there for protection; it never helped and never will. 

“No!” Victoria sprang up from her bed in a cold sweat. Panting, she frantically looked around her dark room. A stream of sunlight shone through the blinds, casting distorted shadows on the walls. Victoria caught her breath _.  _ She laid back down, her arm made its way to her forehead,  _ I thought I was over the nightmares, guess not.  _ As she closed her eyes, Victoria took a deep breath.  _ VRRRRR.  _ Without opening her eyes, she lazily reached to grab her phone that was charging on the nightstand. 

**EMERGENCY ALERT**

**Snow Squall Warning till 3:45 PM EST. Sudden whiteouts. Icy roads. Slow down!**

_ Well there goes my trip to the store.  _ Victoria placed her phone back on the stand and swung her legs off the bed. Her clothes were soaked in sweat. 

“Fucking gross.” She slid out of bed and walked over to where she thought her dresser was. Victoria paused mid step and scrunched her eyebrows.  _ Where the hell is my-.  _ Her eyes widened as the memories from last night flooded in. Victoria dove back to her bed and grabbed the knife that was hidden under her pillow.  _ I’m literally insane, why did I bring him back? What if he ransacked my apartment, I already don’t have that much to begin with.  _

Victoria carefully walked to her door and slid the dresser out of the way. She held her ear to door, trying to listen for any type of movement on the other side. Silence.  _ Did he leave?  _ Slowly, Victoria peeked her head out and scanned the living room. With the knife behind her back, she made her way to the couch. The heap of blankets were in the same position from last night, Victoria could see the faint rise and fall from the man who was still underneath. Cautiously, she walked around the couch, now facing the sleeping individual. His face was no longer flushed and he had a serene look to him. Victoria crouched down next to him and placed the knife on the floor, she reached to grab the dried washcloth that still rested on his forehead. Upon making contact with the cloth, Victoria was met with a pair of green eyes staring intently at her.

“Who are you?” Victoria stumbled back and fell on her butt, shocked that he was not only awake but speaking as well. 

“Woah! I did  _ not  _ expect you to be awake.” Victoria placed her hand over her heart and caught her breath.

“Who are you? And-” his eyes glanced around the room, “- where am I?” The blankets slowly fell to the floor as the man sat up. He glanced down at his bear chest and furrowed his eyebrows. “Where’s my shirt?” He quickly grabbed a blanket off the floor and wrapped it around his body. Victoria snapped her fingers. 

“Oh that reminds me! I need to put the clothes in the dryer. Wait one second, I don’t want your shirt to start smelling like mildew.” Victoria jumped to her feet and headed over to change out the laundry.

“Dryer?” The man whispered to himself. He looked around the small apartment, taking in his surroundings. The man rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. 

“Sorry about that.” Victoria walked back into the living room, the man noticed a piece of clothing in her hand. “Here.” She tossed it in his direction, landing in his lap. He held the article of clothing in front of him; it was a light pink shirt with the words “Be Mine” adorned on the front. 

“.....Thanks.” He quickly pulled the shirt on, covering his exposed body. The smell of fabric softener filled his nose. 

“Sorry, it was the biggest shirt I had.” Victoria said apologetically. She sat herself down in one of the chairs adjacent to the couch. Silence filled the air. Victoria felt like running away from the awkwardness that was settling into the atmosphere of the room.  _ Is he not going to say anything else? Holy hell I want to fucking vomit, I can’t take much more of this.  _ “So…….uh.” Victoria started, trying to fill the void. The man cleared his throat, stopping Victoria’s train of thought.

“You didn’t answer my questions before. Who are you and where am I?” He asked sternly, his eyes held a certain coldness to them. It was enough to cause Victoria to freeze for a second.

“Oh um, I’m Victoria. You’re in my apartment. You uh….showed up out of nowhere last night, injured. I took you back here and treated your injury.” Victoria nodded her head towards the bandage wrapped around his arm. 

“I see.” He interlocked his fingers. “And your, uh, apartment….is where exactly?” 

“Orono, Maine.” Victoria saw a flash of confusion wash over his face, however, it was quickly replaced with a calm, neutral expression. “And you are….?”

“Eren.”

“Where did you come from?” Victoria inquired. Eren paused for a few seconds and looked down at his hands.

“I….don’t remember.” 

“Where did you get that cut on your arm?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Do you remember how you got here?” 

“No.” Victoria leaned back in the chair in astonishment and let out a small laugh.  _ Okay well these are definitely not the answers I expected to hear.  _

“Do you remember anything? Like maybe someone you can contact for emergencies?” He shook his head. Victoria tapped her finger on the armchair, deep in thought.  _ Damn, does this guy not remember anything at all?  _ “When I found you last night, do you recall what you asked of me?” Eren stayed silent and slowly looked up at her. His eyes pierced through Victoria like an arrow. 

“Yes.” Victoria shifted in her seat and cleared her throat.

“Can you tell me about it? Are you in any danger?” Eren’s eyes did not falter from Victoria’s.

“It's….complicated.” Victoria could tell from his tone that he did not want to elaborate any further. Eren stood up from the couch and stretched his arms over his head, he let out a relieved breath.  _ Growl~  _ His hands reached down to hold his stomach that was crying out for attention. 

“ _ Pfft.  _ You know, I’m kinda hungry too.” Victoria got up from her seat and headed towards the kitchen. “I need to go to the store so I don’t have much. But I think I have another pack of instant noodles I can make us.” She opened the pantry and looked around.

“Instant noodles?” Eren found himself sitting back on the couch, not exactly knowing what to do.

“I know.” Victoria sighed and pulled out the pack of noodles. “I’d rather be having anything else at the moment.” She could feel Eren’s eyes on her as she stood in the kitchen fixing their meal; while Victoria didn’t necessarily mind his gaze, it definitely caused her nerves to fluctuate.

“Here.” Victoria handed Eren a bowl with steaming noodles. She sat down in the chair and started to blow on her food. Eren stared down at the bowl, the warmth hitting his face; he looked up at Victoria and copied her actions.  _ CLANK.  _ Victoria looked over to see Eren shoveling the noodles into his mouth.  _ Well damn, I would’ve fed him earlier if I knew he was this hungry.  _ Eren sat the empty bowl down on the small table in front of the couch. 

“These are instant noodles? Damn they are good. You got anymore?” Victoria’s mouth hung open ajar in shock. 

“Uh yeah….hold on one sec.” Victoria made her way to the kitchen once more. 

Eren let out a satisfied sigh as he placed his second bowl on the table, this time he did not ask for any more seconds. Victoria finished up her bowl and sat it on the table next to Eren’s empty one. 

“So Eren,” he looked over at Victoria, ” if you have nowhere to go, I don’t mind you staying here a few days to collect yourself. I would feel guilty leaving an amnesia-ridden patient out in the dead of winter with no money or belongings.” Eren sat up straight and positioned his body to face Victoria.

“That would be very helpful, thank you.” Victoria held a finger up, stopping him. 

“However, we need to lay down some ground rules. I want to avoid conflict as much as possible.” Eren nodded his head along with her words.

“Fair enough. Go ahead.” He gestured his hand for her to continue. 

“Hold on.” Victoria hopped up from the chair and left the living room; she returned with a piece of loose-leaf paper and a pen. “Okay let’s get started.” 

House Rules

  1. Respect each other’s personal space and boundaries
  2. Household chores will be split up evenly 
  3. No uninvited guests in the apartment without the other knowing first 
  4. Eren will NOT enter Victoria’s room under any circumstance 
  5. Allowed to use anything in the apartment, just ask Victoria 
  6. Any problems should be addressed immediately to avoid complications in the future 



“Do you want to add anything?” Victoria looked over at Eren as she wrote the last rule down.

“Nope. I think you've got everything covered.” 

“Okay then, let’s sign at the bottom to make it official.” Victoria sloppily signed her name and slid the paper over to Eren. After quickly signing it, he gave the sheet of paper back to her, she looked down at his signature.  _ Eren….Yeager? _

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter :( I had a lot more trouble writing this chapter than I thought I would. I'm going to try to make the next chapters longer though!


End file.
